


Coral

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Is there really a noticeable difference between coral and salmon? Alec isn't so sure, though Magnus begs to differ.





	Coral

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a prompt, but a throwaway mention between friends while arguing the difference between what passed for shades of coral <3 A little fluff to lighten some heavy hearts today.

“Alec, what is that?” Magnus has a look on his face not unlike the last time Alec tried to cook dinner unsupervised. 

“It’s the pillow, like you asked for.” Alec says, eyeing it with confusion. 

“Well, it is a pillow, I’ll give you that much.” Magnus says, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. “But it isn’t the one we looked at the other day.” 

“...what do you mean? Of course it is.” Alec says, even more confused now. He knows he doesn’t pay the most attention while they’re out shopping sometimes, but Magnus made a pretty big deal over that ridiculous pinkish pillow with the gold tassels… enough that he remembers which one it is. 

“No, it isn’t. That pillow was coral. It was a perfect match to the throw rug I just bought.” Magnus says, as if this is the most obvious thing in the world. 

“This… pillow… is coral?” Alec replies slowly, sure he’s missing something now. 

“No, this pillow is  _ salmon _ .” Magnus says simply. “See?” He takes it and walks it over to the rug, setting it down on top before looking back over at Alec expectantly. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. I guess I--” Alec starts, trying to backtrack, before he shakes his head and cuts himself off. “-No, I’m sorry. This is ridiculous. That is the exact same color.” 

Magnus looks from Alec’s face to the pillow and back up to Alec in disbelief. “You’re telling me you can’t see the difference?” 

Alec shakes his head. “Nope. I think it looks fine.” 

Magnus sighs. 

“It’s alright. I’ll just trade it in tomorrow for the other one,” Alec offers. “Though maybe you should come with this time so I don’t come back with the wrong one again.” 

Magnus glances over, afraid he’s upset him over being so picky, but Alec is smiling. “What?” Magnus asks him, curious. 

“Nothing. I just never imagined I’d see a time when I made it through a mission of battling shax demons to find my biggest struggle of the day is not being able to tell the difference between coral and salmon.” Alec laughs, and Magnus joins in, grateful for these little moments together amidst the chaos of their lives outside of this Loft. Moments where what takeout to order or what pillows to put on the sofa were their biggest concerns. 

“You spent the day fighting  _ shax demons _ and you come home and lead with the  _ throw pillow _ you bought?!” Magnus says, tone equal parts amused and concerned.

Alec just shrugs. “The pillow seemed more immediately relevant.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
